When two worlds collide
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Two members of the ER staff realise their feelings for each other - possibly not the couple you'd be thinking of - crappy summary - PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Okay – so, this is a new couple (I'm a pretty strict Luby) – and its slash m/m so if you don't like don't read. I don't think there will be any graphicness but if there is the rating will change. Unfortunately I do not own any of the ER characters but I own about 18 ER videos and a crap loads posters. Read and review – be nice!

* * *

He stood on the ledge of the roof watching the world pass below him. The people scurried around like tiny little ants. Because that's all people were. Ants. Pathetic little insects.  
  
"Thinking of jumping?"  
  
He hadn't even heard the person come up behind him. Of course, he knew who the person was. He'd know that voice any where.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Carter sighed, not tearing his eyes away from the ground. "What do you want Kovac?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
The younger man shrugged his shoulders, weary from carrying the weight of the world on them, and replied, "Sure."  
  
"Get down from there."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Please, Carter, get down."  
  
The alarm and concern in the Croatian's voice intrigued Carter and he turned round and stepped down.  
  
"Thank you," breathed Luka, with a sigh of relief.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I came up here to have some peace to think but you seem to have beaten me to it."  
  
"I'll go then."  
  
Luka caught Carter's arm as he stormed past him. "Don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"John?"  
  
Carter looked up into the taller man's soulful brown eyes, searching them for some kind of insincerity but couldn't find anything but care.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luka repeated.  
  
"Try everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
Carter nodded and crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands. "Nothing is going right."  
  
"What about Kem?"  
  
"Gone. Left me."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"Not mine."  
  
Luka sat next to Carter on the stone floor. "Not yours?"  
  
"Someone elses'. Kem wanted my money."  
  
"Woah. That sucks."  
  
Carter smiled slightly at Luka's use of American phrases.  
  
"Yup, it does. So she's gone back to Africa and I'm stuck here, alone...again."  
  
"I thought maybe there was a chance of you and Abby getting back together?"  
  
Carter shook his head, smiling sadly this time. "She's going out with that guy from psyche. They're very sweet together...really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Run out of helpful things?"  
  
"It seems so."  
  
"Good."  
  
Carter let his head fall back into his hands the two men sat in an awkward silence. After several minutes, Luka noticed Carter's shoulders were shaking.  
  
"Carter, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Luka."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said I'm fine. Just...piss off."  
  
After that, Carter had expected to hear Luka stand up and walk away, but all he heard was Luka sigh loudly and shift himself lightly on the cold stone. Suddenly Carter felt two strong arms wrapped around his sobbing form and he was cradled to a strong, hard chest.  
  
His immediate instinct was to pull away and demand what Luka was playing at, but he ignored it, and just relaxed into the safe and warm embrace. Fact was, no one had held him like this since he was a child, and he loved feeling safe and protected from the world by someone elses arms.  
  
They sat for what seemed like forever to Carter. He closed his eyes and breathed in Luka's scent. It was a mix of Hermes Cologne, cigarettes, chocolate and basic...manliness.  
  
He snapped his head up as he heard a pager go off.  
  
"Mine," said Luka quietly, releasing Carter and pulling the gadget from his pocket.  
  
Carter wrapped his arms around himself, the cold immediately finding its way to his skin.  
  
"Shit," muttered Luka. "I have to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yet Luka didn't move. He sat, a look on his face as if he was trying to decide what to do.  
  
Suddenly he leant over and kissed Carter, softly and sweetly on the mouth.  
  
"What was that for?" Carter asked in shock.  
  
Luka shrugged. "You looked like you needed it."

* * *


End file.
